Loka
Loka Human form.jpg|Loka, in Human Form Loka animal form.jpg|Loka's Animal Form, a dragon Loka human form 2.jpg|Loka in god form with Camina Loka demon form.jpg|Loka in demon form after slaying his father, Lucrifor Loka true form.jpg|Loka in his true form THIS CHARACTER IS OPEN FOR RP About Loka Loka is the god of Fire. He was born the son of Lucrifor, the god of darkness and the moon, and Janina, the goddess of Heaven and Creation. Race: God Abilities: Fire, Darkness Animal Form: Dragon Other Forms: Human, God (True Form), Demon Hair: Blond Eye Color: Dark red Weapons: Twin swords, ninja stars, daggers (5) History of Loka He was born in darkness, along with his five siblings, because his mother was ashamed of bearing the children of the Lord of Shadows, Lucrifor. He was raised by his mother and her husband, Drenica, the god of light and the sun. When Lucrifor tried to overthrow Drenica and become the King of the Gods, he supported Drenica, and, together, they defeated Lucrifor. Many years later, he fell in love with his sister, Camina, goddess of storms and Drenica's daughter by Janina. But they were forbidden from being together by Drenica (because prior to that, a prophecy was given that a child of his child would destroy all order in the gods.). But Loka secretly married her and got her pregnant. When Drenica found out, he was furious. As punishment for Camina, their child was killed. As punishment for Loka, he was banished to Earth for 500 years. On Earth On Earth, he began attending a boarding school in Japan. He made friends very quickly, becoming best friends with Harina and Kaiyne , but sensed something awry about the school. When he was attacked by a demon, he joined a undercover organization that killed demons called Dark Moon. He was trained by Kaiyne and Harina became partners with them after he completed his training. He fell in love with Harina, and they were to marry, but Isinia (the goddess of hatred) came to Earth and cursed her, turning her into an angel (Because angels are forbidden from marrying and having children.). Not to long after, Kaiyne was turned into a vampire and tried to kill him, failing, but killing the leader of the Dark Moon in the proscess. Loka then became the new leader of the Dark Moon. Personality Loka is a calm personality in his human form. Slightly paranoid, funny, and friendly. Rather on the sexy side, he attracted the attention of many godesses, mortals, and spirits. If someone he loves is attacked or harmed in any way, his wrath is unleashed. He hides his emotions, but they are shown every once in a while when something good or bad occurs. He likes Yumeko and Yua Appearance In god form, he has pure white hair and blue eyes. He wears black and gray shirt and pants and a dark red cloak over it. In human form, he has caramel-colored hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a red-and-black button-down shirt with black pants. In both forms, he wears black boots. His other three forms are self-explanatory. ''Note: All these characters (Loka, Drenica, Lucrifor, Camina, Janina) are in a book I'm writing, so I wouldn't steal them. As for the pictures, they're not mine. I got them off Bing Images. FTW. '' Category:Role playing character Category:Male Characters Category:Gods and goddesses Category:Open for RP